The Legend of Zelda: Goddesses Unite
Goddesses Unite was first annouced at the Spring MFGA 2010. Max Campbell had also annouced that the game would mark a return of Din, Nayru, and Farore, who would be found in temples. In the Spring MFGA 2012, Max annouced that the temples the goddesses would be located in would be called Goddess Temples. In the Fall MFGA 2011, the story of the game was revealed. Story When Zelda is kidnapped by the Shadow Triforce, Link must find the keys of the Goddess Temples and find the panels that make them rise. He will collect relics and more along the way. Link will also meet the 3 Great Goddesses and claim the three segments to reform the Triforce. Link will search three villages for the goddesses, he will find Farore in the Wind Village, Nayru in the Water Village, and Din in the Fire Village. The Wind Goddess Temple In the Wind Goddess Temple, Link will find Farore's Goddess Key and find Farore inside the biggest room in the temple, known as the temple's Goddess Room. To open it, use a skyward strike to make a symbol on the door glow and make the door open. Farore will give you her segment and the Goddess Chest. You will also find the Tear of Farore in the Guardian Room, where the guardians will explain. Farore also explains that you can put the tear in your Goddess Chest. The Water Goddess Temple In the Water Goddess Temple, Link will find Nayru's Goddess Key, the Tear of Nayru, and Nayru herself, with help from the guardians. Find the gate to reach Nayru and she will give you her segment. Exit and head to the Fire Village where you will find Din in the Fire Goddess Temple. The Fire Goddess Temple In the Fire Goddess Temple, Link will find Din's Goddess Key, the Tear of Din, and Din herself with help from guardians around the temple. Din will give you her segment and a Heart Container. The Reformation of the Triforce When all 3 goddesses meet, the segments burst out of the Goddess Chest and combine to make the Triforce. After defeating Dark Din, the goddesses come to "upgrade" the Triforce to its true, ultimate form. Final Battle After the Triforce is revived to its true form, Link and the goddesses head into the Shadow Temple. There, they meet up with the Shadow Triforce. The Triforce then glows brightly and obsorbs into Link's body, giving him the ultimate power to defeat the Shadow Triforce. The goddesses decide to help in their super forms. Once defeated, the Triforce obsorbs the power of it's evil elter ego, making it more powerful. Triforce Power-Up After you complete the game, Fi explains about the Triforce power-up. They are find everywhere, however, they only appear once you have completed the game. Once collected, this amazing power-up allows you to be invinsible and stronger for 4 minutes. ''Gallery'' flyer_LoZ_GU.png|Flyer from the Spring MFGA 2012 All (Triforce Background).png|Artwork of The Great Goddesses See Also... *Origins of Zelda (Game) *Goddess Temple *The Great Goddesses